Welding and plasma arc torches are widely used in the welding, cutting, and marking of materials. A plasma torch generally includes an electrode and a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). Optionally, a swirl ring is employed to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and nozzle. In some torches, a retaining cap can be used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the plasma arc torch. The torch produces a plasma arc, a constricted ionized jet of a gas with high temperature and high momentum. Gases used in the torch can be non-reactive (e.g., argon or nitrogen) or reactive (e.g., oxygen or air). In operation, a pilot arc is first generated between the electrode (cathode) and the nozzle (anode). Generation of the pilot arc can be by means of a high frequency, high voltage signal coupled to a DC power supply and the torch or by means of any of a variety of contact starting methods.
A plasma arc torch can be operated at several different current levels, for example, 65 Amps, 85 Amps or 105 Amps. A plasma arc torch that operates at 105 Amps requires a higher flow rate than a plasma arc torch that operates at 65 Amps. Due to the varying cooling flow and/or shield flow rates that are required to operate a plasma arc torch at different current levels, different consumables are needed for operation at each current level. Furthermore, different consumables may be needed when other operating parameters of the torch are adjusted, for example, amperage, material type or application.
One common reason for the premature failure of consumables or poor consumable performance is the incorrect matchup of consumables. Using the correct consumables and matching them together appropriately is necessary to achieve optimal cutting performance. However, it is cumbersome for both distributors and end users to stock and keep track of multiple consumable configurations. Moreover, operators have to cross reference the consumable part number listed on the consumables with the consumables that are listed in the operator's manual.